1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of warning sign, and especially to an improved structure which is convenient for assembling, folding up and stretching out, and can stably stand and is not easy to fall down, it can well provide a warning function and can guarantee safety of the user thereof; volume of the device of the warning sign is small when it is folded up, so that it is convenient for carrying and storage, and thus is an excellent invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional warning sign is used to remind, warn and notice that there is a danger or fault here, to let know not to enter and to make caution, this is an important function; a conventional warning sign is used for a car or maintenance of a road etc., when a car is driven on a road and is out of work, warning signs must be placed and stand in the front and at the rear of the car, in order to notice the drivers of other cars passing by to drive cautiously; or when a road is under maintenance and repair, warning signs are placed in the field of working to remind the people and cars passing by to be careful and to watch out, the warning signs provide warning function against danger; particularly in the dark weather, on the cloudy rainy day or in the night, warning signs are more important in warning danger, to avoid collision or falling down etc.
Warning signs are widely used, the warning signs (marked with A) used presently (as shown in FIG. 1) are assemblable, i.e., for each warning sign, a set of light reflexible plates B are arranged in a triangle shape, a supporting rod C is provided at the rear of the warning sign A, so that the warning sign A can stand, however, the warning sign A is only supported by the supporting rod C, it is structurally quite unstable, and is subjected to blowing down by wind or shaking down by a strong vibration, and the function of warning loses; for example, when a car is out of work and pulled over, warning signs A are placed and stand in the front and at the rear of the car in order to notice the drivers of other cars passing by to drive cautiously, however, the warning signs A are unstable and fall down, and is unable to warn the cars passing by, and more serious hurt may be incurred; or the warning signs A fall down in maintenance and repair of a road such that the people and cars passing by inadvertently fall or collide; and even more, when in the night, or in a cloudy or rainy dark weather, warning signs A are unable to be stably erected, the damage that may occur must be much more serious; further, area of the light reflexible plates B is unconcentrated and too small to effectively give warning, the effective visibility in this situation is very short. Warning signs A are surely necessary, but they are much deficient and need improvement pressingly.
And more, another warning sign stand D has been used at the present time (as shown in FIG. 2), it is comprised of a front warning plate E and a rear warning plate F pivotally connected at two top pivotal connections H and is added with a handle G, while the front warning plate E and the rear warning plate F are structurally different form each other, they must be manufactured separately, the cost of the moulds for them is very high; and when the front warning plate E and the rear warning plate F are pivotally connected with each other, the two top pivotal connections H are pivotal rather than fixed, they must be pulled away to be able of standing, however, the warning sign stand D does not have a supporting device, the front warning plate E and the rear warning plate F thereof are subjected to getting closed so long they are slightly knocked or blown by wind, thus the warning sign stand D falls down and loses its function of warning.